


Part 1: First Impressions are Illogical

by NerdHQ_084



Series: The Adventures of Jess and the Logic Doc [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: #21AndEvil, For a Friend, For sucker_for_pain, Just silly things, New series, Other, The Adventures of Jess and the Logic Doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: This is the first one shot in a series for my friend. It will follow her as she interacts with Shockwave and other Cybertronians. When she gets an archive account I will include her in the tags. Enjoy!





	Part 1: First Impressions are Illogical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnIdentityCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdentityCrisis/gifts).



> Greetings Nerdlings!  
> As the summary said, this is a gig for my buddy in the real world. Just a bit of one off fun-shots with our favorite emotionless robot. I also have an update on The Relic Hunter: chapter 3 is written and is now being typed! I will include some important notes when I post that chapter. Also, thank you all for the love on You Failed Me Yet Again. I didn't expect it to become so popular. Happy reading!  
> -Ghost

With M.E.C.H. essentially destroyed, a young scientist found all their research abandoned and hers for the taking. And take she did. Dr. Jessica Hunter would not be silenced so easily, not with revolutionary alien technology at her fingertips. The Cybertronians were fools to think M.E.C.H’s legacy would end with Silas. Her current project involved miniaturizing transformation cog tech to create weaponized exosuits similar to the Apex armor one of the Decepticons mentioned.

Finally, she was on the edge of success. Now she just had to test the suit. If her theory worked, it would encase her in a suit strong enough to fend off a Cybertronian and even transform into an F-16 fighter. She quietly slipped outside of her hidden base in the canyons surrounding Jasper, Nevada. Once she was sure no one was within signal range, she activated her creation, amazed as it covered her in synthetic cybermatter. Jess felt invincible. Now for phase two: would it transform without crushing her.

Getting a running start, she took a deep breath and activated the miniaturized t-cog. After a long few seconds, her plating began to move, shifting and swirling until Jess realized her feet were of the ground and she was rocketing through the canyon as an F-16. A neurologically controlled F-16 at that. With little more than a thought she shot up into the sky, rolling and diving across the desert landscape.

“Wooooohooooo!!! This is amazing!” As she raced through the skies, the twenty-one year old failed to notice a black drone monitoring her. When she finally returned to her lab entrance, she powered down the device, which mysteriously condensed into a small cylinder that fit in a backpack. The impossible science behind that feat was of no concern to her, as long as it worked. Just before she could go inside, however, a sharp stinging sensation hit her and everything went black.

When she woke up, she was tied up on the ground…or was it a table? Regardless, the surface was cold metal and her surroundings were much too large to be of human origin. She must have been captured by Cybertronians. The materials and aesthetic were rather familiar after all. For a while, she didn’t see anyone, or anything. Not even one of the drone bots. But eventually, huge metal doors opened, revealing a tall, purple, one-eyed mech with a cannon for a left hand. And he had her tech.

“Hey, that’s my tech you’ve stolen. I’d rather like it back.” The mech just looked at her and walked over to what appeared to be a Cybertronian sized computer. Well then. “What a warm greeting, especially with the bindings and cold, dark décor. You shouldn’t have put in so much effort.” Without looking at her, the mech replied bluntly.

“You are a prisoner. Any effort to make you comfortable would be illogical.”

“Illogical, huh? Well, if we are using our logical brains then how is it logical to take a puny human prisoner when she was minding her own business and trying to test out some tech?”

“You were experimenting with Cybertronian technology. Logically, you are now a threat to us. Lord Megatron believes you are one of the humans who call themselves M.E.C.H.”

“Was. Your kind destroyed what was left of us. It is just me now. And I just wanted to be able to defend myself against the likes of a Cybertronian.”

“That will not be necessary. Soon enough you will become part of my experiments, and you will likely perish.”

“Oh, so I suppose I wasted several years of my life on something…illogical?”

“Precisely.” With that, he stopped speaking to her. For several hours he worked away at what appeared to be Cybertronian equations and algorithms. Jess managed to work her bonds so that her hands were now in front of her, and she walked to the edge of the table-counter thing to get a better look, secretly fascinated by what he was doing. He didn’t seem to notice, until she jumped across so she was on the computer platform.

“What are you doing, fleshling?”

“Observing. Studying you. I can’t read Cybertronian, but I can tell whatever you’re doing involves complex math. And from that diagram, possibly the Cybertronian genome.”

“It is illogical for you to concern yourself with my doings.”

“Well, I am a scientist in my own right, Logic Doc. Anything that I do not understand intrigues me, regardless of the situation. Don’t you share such curiosity?” He simply stared at her with that one red optic.

“Did you just refer to me as…Logic Doc?”

“Yeah. You didn’t exactly introduce yourself. Had to call you something.”

“I am Shockwave. Though it is irrelevant, do you have some sort of designation you prefer?”

“My name is Dr. Jessica Hunter, but I guess you can just call me Hunter. We aren’t on a first-name basis.” He turned back to his work without further comment. “You are making a lousy first impression, Shockwave.”

“First impressions are illogical. Do not tamper with my data or I will exterminate you.” She smirked. It was a fair enough rule. Perhaps she could get along with this Cybertronian. Eventually.


End file.
